Colt Python
|altername = .357 Magnum |type = Revolver |designer = Colt |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $600 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = (Battle) 140 (Ele.) |damageC = (Battle) 187 (Ele.) |accuracy = 60% |recoil = 17% |rateoffire = 86% |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 11% |stun = 61% |magazine = 6 / 52 |fire = Semi-auto |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |variant = |system = python }} Colt Python is grade magnum revolver pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Introduced in 1955 and finally discontinued in 2005, this infamous magnum revolver pistol is fed with 6 rounds of .357 SIG. It boasts high damage per shot, but beware of its high recoil. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Cheap *High rate of fire *No speed reduction *Short reload time Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *High recoil *Obtainable through events only Original Acquisition Method SK= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of Python. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (200-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| JP= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in at 21:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+9) and achieve 30 minutes of gameplay/day for 10 days during event period. |-| TW/HK= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in game at 21:00 (GMT+8) for 10 days during event period. |-| CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in game at 20:00 (GMT+8) for 10 days during event period. |-| ID= This weapon can be obtained for 100 days by accumulating 100 minutes of gameplay from 12:00 ~ 17:00 (GMT+7) during event period. Comparison to Anaconda ; Positive *Lower recoil (-13%) *Higher stun power (+11%) ; Neutral *Same accuracy (60%) *Same rate of fire (86%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) ; Negative *Lower damage (-4) *Lower knockback power (-2%) *Smaller magazine size (-1) Gallery python viewmodel.png|View model File:Bpython_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Battle version File:Python19s2_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Elegant version File:Python_worldmodel.png|World model File:Pythonkrpos.jpg|South Korea poster File:V11pythontwhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Pythonchinapos.jpg|China poster File:Pythonindopos.jpg|Indonesia poster python hud.png|HUD icon File:Bpython_hud.png|Ditto, battle version 2017_0919_1943_18_0.jpg|Obtained From Event Shoot sound File:AWP Elven Ranger, THANATOS-3, Choi Ji Yoon & Galaxy Paints, Colt Python File:(CSO KR) Colt Python gameplay File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Battle_Python_(Quick_Review) Trivia *The Python is initially seen in Jin Se-yeon's selection icon 5 months prior to its South Korean release. *In CSN:Z region, it was never released, despite the fact it's been in the files since somewhere around spring 2017, after the QBS-09's release. Moreover, it cannot be obtained from VIP system as well. *Its appearance is strikingly is similar to the Anaconda from Counter-Strike Online 2 and Colt Python in HD pack of Half-Life and Half-Life: Source. *The Colt Python in real life can only be chambered with .357 Magnum instead of .357 SIG, though it does break the trend of revolvers having seven chambers. Category:Pistol Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Colt Category:Light weapon Category:Revolver Category:American weapons Category:.357 SIG